Smaller trucks does usually not have pneumatic or hydraulic systems, hence these systems can not be used to operate an anti-skid device.
Drawbacks with prior art anti-skid devices, which are equipped with damping spring for unintentional movements of the operating arm, are that they are space consuming and will limit the ground clearance of the vehicle. There could also occur impacts or problems causing damage to the device. There is for example devices operated by a wire, which also will act as a spring, having the disadvantages of corrosion and problems during mounting.